<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue_and_white.avi by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121396">blue_and_white.avi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard'>TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video Cameras, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time they film like this, maybe, just maybe, they get a little closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue_and_white.avi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/gifts">WhereverMyWay</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/gifts">hyunchans</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s voice was already velvety and rich and smooth like a bite of dark chocolate, but when he was turned on, he added so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice got all gravelly and low and throaty. Like he was fucking growling. Wolfish. Primal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Changbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s what Chan sounded like first thing in the morning. Just getting out of bed. Getting that first stretch of the day in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d never woken up next to each other--and probably never would, so long as Changbin had a say--but Changbin at least liked to</span>
  <em>
    <span> imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the man would sound like first thing after waking; early morning sunlight in his hair, eyelids still sticky with sleep and dreams, lips chapped and red, craving coffee and morning sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of breath even though he hadn’t moved a muscle, Chan added, “yeah, just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was laid out on his back, naked across Chan’s king-size bed. The sheets were soft and stark white in contrast to his ruddy, bronzed skin and raven black hair. With one hand, he jerked off nice and slow, his eyes trained on the dark, circular lens of Chan’s fancy camera as the man stood above him on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was their thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Chan encouraged. “Love the way your pecs move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Chan was here to admire Changbin, Changbin couldn’t help but gawk right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curtains were drawn back and early morning sunlight stretched shadows across Chan’s musculature, dipping down into the crevice between his pecs and accentuating every ab muscle. He even had nice feet, Changbin noticed. Wide with a light dusting of hair above each toe, but clean and lotiony soft in the brief seconds where his toes grazed Changbin’s ankle as Chan shifted for a better angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin blinked, keeping his gaze trained on the camera lens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered how many times Chan watched these videos. He wondered if Chan got off on staring right into his eyes through the screen, wanting to see what it looked like as Changbin pleasured himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin dragged his free hand up his belly, over his chest and along his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly, hissing at the slight pain that raced across his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mattress dipped under Chan’s weight as he stepped over Changbin’s legs to get a better angle, to take advantage of the smooth, gold light pouring in through his windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched the subtle movement of machinery beneath the glass of the camera lens as Chan zoomed in on his face. Wanting to put on a proper show, Changbin pulled his hand out of his hair and lowered it to the lollipop stick in his mouth. He pulled on it--slow, slow, slow, like it was the head of Chan’s dick--and felt the bright blue candy spread his lips. He opened his mouth to lap at the shape with his tongue and didn’t even mind when what had melted in his mouth spilled down his chin and dripped across his neck and chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sucked in a breath at the sloppy sight. He moved closer, hovering over Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They usually didn’t get so close. Well, they got close, but rarely close enough to share air. Close enough to share heat. But Changbin was in a good mood and didn’t mind the way Chan’s ankle pressed tight against his side. He leaned into the stray touch a little and fought the urge to reach out and drag his nails across the skin of Chan’s calf. “Am I good,” Changbin asked, slipping the lollipop back into his mouth and sucking on it lewdly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re great,” Chan answered. “Stunning. Perfect. Amazing.” He tilted the camera away from Changbin’s face, using the lens to follow the sticky blue trail of saliva and melted candy down Changbin’s throat to his heaving chest and hard, pert nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Changbin forgot about the camera. He looked past it to stare at Chan and the way his dark, curly hair was still a little frizzy from his night of sleep. Changbin wanted to pull on his hair. Make him moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was against their one rule: no touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they were touching right now. Barely. Chan’s leg against his side. Warmth and texture and weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin dropped his hand from the lollipop stick and slid his fingers down through the mess the candy left behind on his chin, dragging the gooey blue across his left nipple and lightly pinching at the nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s camera lens traveled lower and lower, over the smooth, rounded plane of Changbin’s belly before lingering over Changbin’s hand on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager to please, Changbin picked up the pace of his strokes, being sure to pull down hard on his foreskin, revealing the precum bubbling at his slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Chan had been doing this for a few weekends now. They never fucked. That wasn’t allowed. Just a few pics and vids and then Chan would pay Changbin for his time as he got dressed to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was his beautiful piece of art. All he wanted to do was watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Changbin loved putting on a show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higher,” Chan rasped out, barely audible. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Higher. Lift your hips higher. Let me see that tight little hole of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obedient, Changbin brought his feet up a little higher on the mattress, bending his leg at the knee for more leverage. He raised his hips up off the sweat-damp sheets, fucking his dick upwards into his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slower,” Chan urged. “I wanna hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Changbin slowed the movements of his hand. He squeezed his dick tight so that the drying lube on his hand would make those delectable, wet noises as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chan didn’t so much speak as exhale, the syllable stretched out on his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, that was such a wonderful sound. Just a simple word but it lit a fire in Changbin’s gut. Made his skin flush pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little bold, he slid his fist down his dick, cupped his balls. He toyed with them a little, rolling them between his fingers. Then he pulled them up and out of the way. With his other hand, still a little sticky from melted lollipop, he traced the lightest little circle around his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan reacted immediately, crawling back to get a good shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin asked, “You like that?” Because he liked it. He liked it a lot when Chan dropped to his knees and held the camera a mere hand’s width away from Changbin’s skin, like he wanted to capture every hair, every pore, every blemish, every goosebump. “You like looking at my ass, Chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s dick jumped, swinging heavy through the air between his bent legs. He choked out, “make it talk to me.” Changbin could feel Chan’s hot breath on his hip, on his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin hummed. More like he moaned. Mewled. He stretched his legs a little wider. He obeyed Chan’s directions, tensing and releasing his muscles. Tensing and releasing, tensing and releasing, so that the ring of muscle around his rim constricted and loosened. His hole squeezed tight and then relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan practically whimpered. He angled his camera back a little to better film the way Changbin played with himself, pressing just the tip of his finger inside his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Changbin hissed. Just that little bit of pressure on his hole had fired up his nerves and made the muscles in his thighs jolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” Chan swore, swinging the camera wide to record every little twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin knew it was against Chan’s rules but he asked anyways, “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he had meant it seriously. It was an honest proposition. A passionate wish to get all that dick in him. But Chan simply thought it was part of the act. “Fuck,” the man groaned. “Keep talking dirty like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin threw his head back on the plush, silky pillowcases and squeezed his eyes shut. He sighed partially in pleasure, partially in frustration. “Please,” Changbin whined. He pushed his finger a little bit farther up his ass. Past the first knuckle. Past the second. His hand was cold and the dry stretch made him shiver and arch his spine up off the sheets. “You sure you don’t wanna fuck me,” he asked again, not knowing if he was truly asking or just staying in character. “It’s kind of lonely playing by myself.” He pulled his finger free of his hole. “Want you in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan did not respond. All of his attention was on the screen of his camera as he leaned this way and that, zooming out to get the best angles, twisting to get the best lighting. When he sat up on his knees to raise his camera above his head, his dick grazed Changbin’s inner thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s eyes flew open at the electric touch. It took him a moment or two to find the camera, to gaze up at the gleaming lens. He wrapped his hand around his dick and breathed out, “I’ve been dreaming about that pierced dick of yours. Wanna know how it feels pushing in. Wanna know if it hurts.” His words came out slurred as the lollipop in his mouth blocked his tongue. As more melted candy dribbled out over his lips and down his chin. “I wanna cum while I ride you,” Changbin moaned. “Wanna look at you when I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Chan was eating it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes were mildly unfocused and he was breathing so hard he was practically panting. Chan lowered one hand from his camera and wrapped it tight around his dick. It was wonderfully thick around the middle with a tangled bush of pubic hair around the base. The head of it was slim, almost tapered, and a translucent string of precum dripped from around the metal ring through his slit to the bedsheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan grunted. Sat up on his knees. Leaned half his body over Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved so quickly, with such determination, that Changbin honestly thought the guy was gonna take him up on the offer and fuck him raw. Fucking push right on in with no lube and no prep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s heart sped up at the prospect. He felt heat rush to his face and choked on a gasp, anticipating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Please,” he begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chan let go of his dick, brought his hand back up to his camera and resumed filming, training the lens on the rapid rise and fall of Changbin’s stomach as he breathed. As he zoomed in on the way the blue goo from the lollipop pooled in Changbin’s belly button and stained his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” Chan wheezed. “Keep talking. Fuck. I can’t take it.” He took his eyes off the screen of his camera to actually, physically look down at Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesus, he was hot. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and to his forehead with sweat. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, nipples pert and muscles taut. Chan stuck out his pink tongue and dragged it across his thick, bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want you to eat me out,” whined Changbin. Because, fuck, Chan had some </span>
  <em>
    <span>lips</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him. Thick and pink and smooth. And that long fucking tongue? Surely, he was good at rimming. Changbin gripped his own dick, tight like he wanted to pull it clean off, and stroked himself fast. “Want you to fuck me with your tongue. Want you to make me cum just from that.” And Changbin shut his eyes just to picture it. Just to daydream about Chan’s hands prying his legs apart as he went down on him. What filthy fucking noises would his mouth make? What noises would that mouth make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin</span>
  </em>
  <span> make? “And you better not stop even when I cum. Eat me out until my toes curl. Until I can’t fucking take it. And then keep going.” And Changbin wasn’t entirely sure where such forcefulness came from. Where such </span>
  <em>
    <span>demands</span>
  </em>
  <span> were springing up from. But the thought got him going. Made him jerk himself off faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chan seemed to like it too. He’d drawn even closer to Changbin. Closer than he’d ever gotten before over the past few weeks. His thighs were wedged in right beneath Changbin’s hips and whenever Changbin dragged his hand low down his shaft, his knuckles grazed Chan’s dick. Smooth skin, smooth skin, smooth skin, a touch of hard metal at the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth fell open around a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More bright, blueberry-flavored liquid dripped out of his mouth, staining his tongue and teeth. Changbin raised his free hand and swiped his fingers through the sticky mess. He hefted up his hips, lowered his hand between his legs and smeared the blue mess along his inner thigh, practically drawing an arrow towards his clenching hole. He was so good at following directions. Why couldn’t Chan be the same?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sucked in a breath between his teeth as his fingers flitted over the sensitive skin beneath his balls. The lollipop in his mouth was almost entirely gone now. He couldn’t quite recall how long they’d been at it today. How long they’d been filming. Maybe an hour? Changbin had gotten so good at edging himself because of this. So good at drawing things out. At wanting to spend more time beneath Chan’s gaze. He had gotten so good at stepping back from the edge before climbing back up towards it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was ready to cum now. Desperate. Frustrated. So horny he was almost angry about it. “I want you to make me cum, Chan,” he pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was movement above him. Close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin snapped out of the red and velvety lust of his thoughts and realized that, sometime in the last few seconds, Chan had gripped his own dick again. Not some stray, loose hold as if he had to remind himself that it was there and that it was hard and that it was leaking. He was jerking off too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was a first for their little sessions like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, it had only been a weekend or two since Changbin had convinced Chan that it would be so much hotter for them both if Chan got naked too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched Chan jerk himself off. As he shifted the camera to get a good view of his own dick and how the piercing at the tip twisted a little as he jerked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin called him out. “You thinking about me?” His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His fist on his dick dragged a tingle up his spine. “Because I’m thinking about you right now.” He focused on Chan. Not the camera lens but Chan’s flushed face and half-open mouth. “And thinking about you makes me want to cum. You wanna watch me cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled back, crawling backwards across the bed sheets. He took the friction of their rubbing thighs with him. He took his body heat with him. But he kept that camera lens trained on Changbin’s body, angling it low and zooming in on the wondrous sight of Changbin jerking himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all about the money shot, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin gritted his teeth. He wanted to hold out just a little bit longer but he’d been holding out for too long already. His dick was chafed and sensitive under his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum,” Changbin announced. For Chan. For the camera. For whoever Chan recorded and edited these videos for. “Fuck! Gonna cum.” He drew his knees up towards his chest. Rolled his face into the silky material of one of Chan’s pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped the base of his dark hard, digging his fingers in as if to physically hold his orgasm back. As if to stop it short and keep it locked in his balls. It worked. For a second or two. Then the dam broke. Shattered. He moaned and jerked his fist upwards as he came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thick white ropes of cum volcanoed from the tip of his dick and splattered like an abstract painting through the blue on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was art.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>